


Secrets of the Sea

by Kagomekrizz



Series: Merfolk Series [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, Sharks, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagomekrizz/pseuds/Kagomekrizz
Summary: El mar está lleno de misterios pero ninguno más recelosamente guardado que la existencia de las sirenas.Sousuke Yamazaki, un fotógrafo de vida marina, se encuentra en una reserva protegida capturando en vídeo algunos de los tiburones que habitan allí. Sin intención de buscarlo será testigo de la aparición de una mítica criatura de las profundidades.





	Secrets of the Sea

El océano estaba en calma y el clima era agradable para un chapuzón. Se encontraban en pleno mar abierto sobre los límites de una gran reserva natural protegida de la cual poseían los permisos en regla para estar ahí.

Sousuke y el equipo que lo acompañaba eran fotógrafos profesionales que tenían amplia experiencia en documentar comportamiento animal. En esta ocasión habían sido contratados para capturar algunas tomas de tiburones para la _Shark Week_ del próximo año. Además de su trabajo como fotógrafo Sousuke practicaba el buceo desde niño por lo cual era una opción recurrente para trabajar con animales acuáticos y un encuentro con tiburones era solo un día común en su rutina, sus compañeros, sin embargo, tenían menos experiencia y se encontraban un poco más nerviosos.

ꟷ ¿Qué crees que encontremos? ꟷ Preguntó Asahi mientras revisaba la jaula de acero, tratando de no verse tan nervioso como había sonado.

Sousuke se encogió de hombros. ꟷ Algunos martillo, tal vez un par de azules y si tenemos algo de suerte quizá un Gran Blanco ꟷ respondió sin perder la concentración en lo que estaba haciendo, estaba revisando minuciosamente su cámara submarina, asegurándose de que estuviera perfecta para filmar nítidamente a los animales.

ꟷ ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo Asahi? Tú no vas a bajar ahí con esas _bestias_ ꟷ Kisumi se burló melodiosamente de su asustado compañero, él se encargaba de manejar los instrumentos del barco y del equipo digital por lo que no se encontraba ni un poquito preocupado.

ꟷ ¡No tengo miedo! ꟷ rebatió enérgicamente Asahi.

ꟷ ¡Tiburón! ꟷ Un hombre advirtió desde atrás apretando los hombros de Asahi con sus dedos, simulando la mordedura de un tiburón, Asahi chilló sobresaltado sin poder evitarlo, el chillido fue tan fuerte y genuino que de inmediato muchas risas comenzaron a llenar el ambiente.

ꟷ ¡Demonios, Kazuma! ꟷ Asahi se volteó de inmediato con el rostro completamente rojo, hinchado de indignación y vergüenza. ꟷ Ustedes los Yamazaki son lo peor.

Sousuke chocó nudillos con su primo mientras continuaba riendo.

ꟷ La carnada está preparada para cuando digas, Sousuke ꟷ Kazuma informó ignorando por completo el reclamo de Asahi.

ꟷ Bien, arrójala ya. Ve colocando la jaula en posición Asahi, voy a prepararme.

Todos asintieron volviendo cada uno a sus labores. Mientras Kisumi sincronizaba la cámara de Sousuke con la pantalla digital del barco, Kazuma arrojó todo el contenido de varios baldes de carnada, los cuales contenía mucha sangre, huesos y carne de pescado, luego fue a ayudar a Asahi con la jaula, dejándola bien asegurada a la popa y abrieron la parte de arriba esperando por Sousuke quien estaba yendo hacia ellos, subiendo la cremallera de su traje de buceo.

ꟷ Parece que están llegando los primeros visitantes ꟷ anunció Kazuma señalando unas pequeñas aletas dorsales que cortaban el agua a varios metros de la embarcación, nadaban en círculos midiendo la distancia con curiosidad, ninguno de ellos se había dirigido directamente hacia ellos todavía ꟷ Voy a lanzar la carnada más grande ahora ꟷ anunció. Esto último consistía en una amalgama de carne de pescado atado a un anzuelo metálico más grande que se maniobraba con una polea, cuando Kazuma la arrojó Asahi cambió de lugares con él. El chico de pelo rojo iba a quedarse operando la carnada y Kazuma acompañaría a Sousuke en el agua, mientras Asahi continuaba su trabajo, el mayor de los Yamazaki fue a prepararse.

Sousuke se adelantó para probar la cámara debajo del agua y asegurarse de que estaba grabando bien y no habría ninguna obstrucción, los tiburones todavía no estaban cerca, así que Sousuke no se preocuparía por ellos ahora. El agua de mar abierto era muy fría, el cuerpo de Sousuke se estremeció nada más entrar, pero pronto se acostumbró gracias a su traje, encendió la cámara y contactó con Kisumi por radio para sincronizar ambos dispositivos.

La cámara estaba funcionando muy bien y Kisumi le dio una respuesta positiva a Sousuke, la lente de la cámara era mucho mejor que su propia vista por lo que Sousuke se encontraba mirando a través de ella las siluetas de los tiburones que nadaban en círculo a través de la mancha de sangre que se difuminaba pronto en el agua.

Kazuma entró al agua momentos después, uniéndose a su primo. Comenzó a golpear los barrotes de la jaula suavemente, aquello atraería la atención de los tiburones, que junto al olor de la sangre, simulaban el comportamiento de un animal herido. Adicional a eso Asahi golpeaba la carnada grande sacándola del agua y volviendo a dejarla caer. Los primeros depredadores que llegaron a reclamar comida fue una escuela de pequeños pececillos que nadaban juntos intentando conseguir diminutos trozos que se desprendían del cebo.

No pasó tanto tiempo cuando el primer tiburón se hizo presente, un bellísimo ejemplar de tiburón martillo que rondó por debajo de la caja y se dirigió hacia el cebo ignorando a los dos hombres que lo miraban con admiración, Sousuke calculó que tendría 3 metros y medio de longitud, por lo que se trataba de un ejemplar adulto, pero no era el más grande que habría visto en su vida. El tiburón intentó morder la carnada y conseguir un pedazo de ella, pero Asahi elevó el cebo lejos de las fauces del animal que se vio obligado a dar la vuelta sin éxito en su primer intento.

Sousuke estaba obteniendo buenas tomas del animal cuando más de ellos se unieron, un par de tiburones martillos más y minutos más tarde una pareja de tiburones azules que se deslizaron con mayor gracia alrededor. Los animales más pequeños se alejaban cuando los grandes se acercaban, no fuera a ser que en medio del frenesí por la carnada uno de ellos terminara devorado por el más grande.

El más pequeño de los tiburones azules sintió curiosidad por la jaula de hierro y se acercó cautelosamente, nadó en un lento circulo a su alrededor y sus enormes ojos inspeccionaron a los extraños seres dentro de la jaula, luego tomó más valor y se acercó de frente pero con mucha lentitud hacia Sousuke, ni siquiera estaba mirando de frente al buzo, en realidad estaba siguiendo la cámara, probablemente debido a los curiosos pulsos eléctricos que esta producía, Sousuke estaba maravillado con el acercamiento osado del animal, era tan pequeño que podría pasar a través de los barrotes pero Sousuke no estaba preocupado por eso, dudaba que el tiburón fuera a morder algo que no fuese la cámara por mera curiosidad, incluso sentía tanta confianza que podría haberlo tocado pero no quería asustarlo, Kazuma tampoco estaba preocupado por eso.

Después de un momento el tiburón perdió el interés por la cámara y volvió a nadar por el cebo. La voz de Kisumi vibró a través del agua, diciendo que las tomas habían sido maravillosas.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos, llegaron peces en abundancia, pero apenas dos tiburones más se asomaron, uno de ellos un Mako que con su monstruosa velocidad consiguió un pedazo de la carnada en un primer intento más fácil que la suerte de otros de los tiburones que rondaban por ahí desde hacía más tiempo, algunos habían conseguido una parte, otros simplemente desistieron y nadaron a la oscuridad del océano por una presa más fácil.

En general las tomas habían sido buenas, pero no había sucedido nada especialmente asombroso por lo que pudieran cobrar más de lo acordado. La carnada para ese punto estaba a medias y ya no tenían más por ese día, aunque aún había oxigeno en sus tanques, Sousuke calculó que se quedarían solo unos minutos más antes de terminar por ese día.

Entonces algo emergió desde la profundidad, Kazuma fue el primero en notarlo y advertir a Sousuke, quien dirigió la cámara hacia el espacio oscuro debajo, solo podía distinguirlo a través de la cámara, la colosal figura que nadaba hacia la caja se trataba de un enorme blanco. De pronto el animal había aparecido como un fantasma de entre la oscuridad, Sousuke incluso escuchó el jadeo de Kisumi en el auricular. El enorme animal pasó junto a ellos permitiéndoles apreciarlo, era una hembra de al menos cinco metros y medio, tenía cicatrices en su piel y su vientre estaba hinchado, visiblemente embarazada, lo que la hacía ver más voluble e intimidante.

Asahi debió asustarse cuando la vio muy cerca de la superficie pues el cebo no se movió y le quedó como un bocadillo bien servido al tiburón. El animal sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado provocando un ruidoso chapoteadero en la superficie en su afán por desprender la carne del anzuelo y con su abominable fuerza lo logró, del anzuelo apenas quedaron unos pequeños jirones de carne mientras ella tragaba la mayor cantidad.

Sousuke escuchó la risa de Kisumi en su odio.

ꟷ Asahi está colgado a mi cintura.

Pero Sousuke ignoró el comentario concentrado en la grabación del tiburón que ahora daba vueltas alrededor de la jaula, al igual que el tiburón azul, curiosa por los seres dentro. Esta vez, Kazuma si se mantuvo un poco más alerta, la hembra se acercó para morder uno de los barrotes y el zumbido metálico rechinó a través del agua, lo liberó apenas unos segundos después y giró. En una acción que parecía suicida Kazuma empujó el costado del tiburón mientras giraba, el animal ni siquiera dio importancia al toque, en realidad lo que intentaba es que no se lastimara con los costados de la jaula.

La hembra repitió el circulo, luego se alejó y volvió. Los otros tiburones habían huido ante la presencia del tiburón blanco, en parte intimidados y en parte porque ya no había cebo para comer, solo la escuela de pececitos se quedó, nadando alrededor del tiburón, aprovechando para limpiar sus escamas golpeando la áspera piel de la hembra, a ella ni siquiera le importó la atención.

A lo largo de quince minutos Sousuke estaba más que satisfecho con las tomas de cerca, Kazuma había conseguido que el tiburón mordiera la jaula unas cuantas veces más para filmar el ataque, podrían conseguir una bonificación bien merecida por las tomas. Esperarían a que el tiburón se fuera para dar por terminado un día muy productivo de grabación, pero entonces algo increíble sucedió.

Una nueva sombra emergió de la oscuridad del fondo. Sousuke pensó con excitación que se trataba de otro tiburón blanco por lo que estaba más que agradecido de tener todavía batería y tiempo de grabación, pero lo que apareció dejó a todos helados. Un nuevo jadeó, esta vez más pronunciado por parte de Kisumi y una maldición en voz alta de Asahi fue el único sonido que Sousuke escuchó antes de que un silencio sepulcral cayera, Sousuke no sabía si se había quedado sordo repentinamente porque no era capaz de escuchar absolutamente nada, sintió el escalofrío recorrerle como un látigo, dejándolo helado, como si la sangre en su torrente lo abandonase por completo.

ꟷ S-Sou… estás consumiendo mucho oxígeno, tranquilízate. ꟷ La entrecortada voz de Kisumi lo hizo espabilar, poco a poco el sonido regresó, primero el veloz latido de su corazón, luego el sonido del mar crepitando contra su audífono y finalmente el ruidoso sonido de las burbujas de aire que escapaban producto de su agitación, Sousuke se alegró de que su adiestramiento en el buceo era tal que incluso en medio del estupor continuó utilizando el respirador. Kazuma puso una mano en su hombro intentando calmarlo, su tanque de oxigeno se había consumido lo equivalente a cinco minutos en menos de uno.

Sousuke se tranquilizó, pero aún seguía sintiéndose aturdido con la fascinación y probablemente todos allí estaban en su misma situación, no era fácil recuperarse de una impresión de ese calibre. El cuerpo de Sousuke temblaba e hizo un esfuerzo por mantener sus manos firmes para que la cámara no perdiera ni un detalle de ese momento.

La increíble criatura que había emergido de la oscuridad era algo que sólo había escuchado y visto en relatos de fantasía o mitología. Se trataba de un hombre o algo muy parecido a uno, la mitad de su cuerpo parecía ser de un apuesto chico no mayor a su edad, pero de su espalda emergía una gran aleta dorsal de color gris y a partir de su torso hacia abajo era totalmente la cola de un tiburón blanco. Sousuke siguió escudriñando el cuerpo de la criatura con minucioso detalle, la cola era enorme y mucho más larga que el cuerpo humano de aquel ser, Sousuke calculaba que mediría unos tres metros en total.

Allí donde el cuerpo cambiaba de forma poseía aletas pélvicas amplias y largas, similares a las pectorales de los tiburones. Los brazos del hombre eran humanos y nadaba con ellos pegados al torso para no generar resistencia, como adición, de sus hombros emergían un par más de aletas más pequeñas que lo ayudaban a equilibrar su nado. Había un par de rémoras adheridas a su vientre blanco lo que le daba un aspecto familiar a su anatomía. Sousuke puso atención a sus facciones, era el rostro apuesto de un chico joven, la piel era un contraste pálido contra la parte grisácea de su cola, su cabello era de color rojo brillante como la sangre. Sus mejillas y hombros desnudos estaban cubiertos por diminutas pecas que le daban un toque más juvenil. Tenía nariz, Sousuke notó y se preguntó si respiraba aire, pero entonces notó las cinco agallas características de los tiburones a los costados de su cuello.

Estaba increíblemente intrigado por aquella maravillosa criatura, tanto que había olvidado la presencia de la hembra de tiburón blanco hasta que aquel chico se dirigió hacia ella. Sousuke sintió que el estómago se le retorcía al ver su cercanía y temió lo peor. El chico estaba nadando justo a un lado de la hembra, acompasando el movimiento de sus colas y se podía ver la diferencia de tamaño entre ambas criaturas. Sousuke reconoció los signos de intimidación, la hembra abría y cerraba la boca dejando a la vista sus dientes, pero el joven no se inmutó ni siquiera un poco y comenzó a imitar el comportamiento del otro tiburón.

ꟷ Está loco, qué mierda está haciendo… ꟷ Asahi balbuceó profundamente consternado. ꟷ No quiero ver.

Después de unos segundos que a todos le parecieron de infarto, aguantando el aliento y evitando cualquier movimiento como si eso pudiese desencadenar un terrible escenario, la gran hembra de Tiburón Blanco dio la vuelta tranquilamente y se fue nadando hacia el lado opuesto perdiéndose pronto en la inmensidad del océano azul.

ꟷ ¿Sousuke…? ꟷ La voz de Kisumi pronunció con dubitación.

ꟷ Sí, parece que ella fue intimidada por él. ꟷ respondió a través de la estática de su comunicador el tono de su voz impregnado de la emoción como todos allí. No podía apartar la mirada de la majestuosa criatura, acababa de ahuyentar a un tiburón blanco el doble de su tamaño y quería saber exactamente por qué, de alguna forma aquel animal presintió que no valía la pena arriesgarse a una batalla, bien podría ser porque ya había conseguido alimento, porque estaba embarazada y su instinto de autopreservación era más sensible ahora o porque sabía que esa criatura era tan peligrosa como uno de su especie.

El recién llegado nadó hacia el anzuelo con los residuos del cebo, la aleta dorsal cortó la superficie del agua como lo haría cualquier tiburón y Sousuke lo vio acercar su nariz como si lo estuviera olfateando, algo imposible para un humano debajo del agua, aquello lo hizo estremecer recordándole el carácter sobrenatural de este encuentro.

La criatura mitad tiburón abandonó el cebo y esta vez nadó directamente hacia la jaula. Kazuma se tensó al verlo acercarse, confiaba en la capacidad de la jaula contra los tiburones pero esta criatura no era un tiburón, al menos no del todo, no sabía lo que sucedería o de qué sería capaz pero tendría que estar alerta y dispuesto a luchar si la situación se tornaba crítica.

ꟷ Les llevo el arpón. ꟷ anunció Asahi a través del comunicador lo cual representó un alivio para Kazuma pero Sousuke lo detuvo.

ꟷ Espera, espera.

El canal se quedó en silencio, Asahi se estaba debatiendo en la superficie entre obedecer o ignorarlo optando por lo que a él le parecía lo más seguro. Sin embargo, esperó.

Sousuke mantuvo agarrando la cámara con fuerza, Kazuma había retrocedido tan lejos de los barrotes a donde se estaba acercando el hombre tiburón. Sousuke intentó mantener al mínimo las burbujas que estaba generando, no estaba seguro de lo que podría provocar un ataque de esta criatura, pero el buzo se mantuvo lo más sereno que pudo.

Por su parte la criatura había terminado su aproximación a la jaula a unos centímetros de los barrotes, sus ojos revolotearon con curiosidad a través de la forma de la jaula. Sousuke pudo apreciar mejor a esa corta distancia el rostro de la criatura. Su rostro era joven, tan joven como el suyo, había pecas sobre el arco de su nariz y sus mejillas, Sousuke no estaba seguro pero si la criatura era tan parecido a un tiburón como su cuerpo denotaba entonces esas no serían pecas sino las ampollas de Lorenzini que detectaban los diminutos pulsos eléctricos de las criaturas vivas. Su cabello era rojo y lo suficientemente largo como para ocultar parcialmente las agallas que vibraban en su cuello, sus oídos parecían pequeñas aletas a los costados de su cabeza, cubiertos con una membrana flexible, probablemente podría dirigirlos para escuchar mejor. Y esos ojos, unos grandes ojos con un precioso iris color rubí y una pupila felina que rodaban inquietos, movidos por la curiosidad de haber descubierto algo nuevo como él en ese momento.

Sousuke casi había olvidado que la criatura tenía manos cuando este se lo recordó al usarlas para tocar los barrotes y comprobar la textura de estos. Luego pareció centrar su atención en los hombres dentro de la jaula, ladeó ligeramente el rostro con curiosidad mientras los examinaba, Sousuke movió suavemente la cámara para enfocar la figura de aquel ser y una exhalación en forma de burbujas se desprendieron de su máscara de oxígeno. La criatura imitó a Sousuke y exhaló una gran cantidad de burbujas lo que dejó anonadado al hombre.

Parecía que la petrificación de Sousuke hizo que aquel ser perdiera el interés y se comenzó a alejar. En un impulso que no meditó hasta haberlo hecho y escuchar la voz de todos que lo llamaron alarmados, Sousuke había abierto la jaula e impulsado medio cuerpo fuera de ella, la acción, por supuesto que había retomado la atención de la criatura.

Kazuma intentó mantener sus movimientos al mínimo, alarmado por intentar poner a su primo dentro de la jaula nuevamente, podía medir el peligro con tiburones pero esta criatura era impredecible, no sabía cómo identificaría signos de agresión y rogaba porque no tuviera que descubrirlo.

ꟷ ¡Sousuke...! ꟷ gruñó en voz baja pero Sousuke no se giró, lentamente comenzó a nadar hacia el hombre tiburón, la cámara al frente y el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, estaba plenamente consciente de que lo que estaba haciendo era sumamente peligro, pero había sido cautivado por ese ser y la adrenalina recorría sus venas como una droga que lo embriagaba y envalentonaba, podía sentir el dolor en sus oídos que pulsaban al rimo de su corazón, no planeaba perder la oportunidad de documentarlo y evita ser llamado loco si es que lograba vivir para contarlo.

Aquel ser lo miraba curioso, quieto, como si también estuviera evaluándolo, tan sorprendido como él por el descubrimiento de una nueva criatura que nunca había visto antes. Pero evidentemente rebosaba de más confianza que Sousuke. Por supuesto, si ese hombre mitad tiburón tenía la seguridad para enfrentar a un tiburón blanco cara a cara no habría muchas cosas en el océano que pudieran atemorizarlo, incluso aunque se tratara de algo desconocido.

Sousuke intentó mantener sus movimientos al mínimo, temeroso pero firme, si fingía ser plenamente consciente de él probablemente evitaría ser atacado, si ese ser llegara a percibir vulnerabilidad posiblemente desencadenaría un ataque. Sin embargo, Sousuke no sintió ningún tipo de peligro, incluso cuando la criatura empezó a nadar a su alrededor, él solo se dedicó a seguir sus movimientos con la cámara.

La criatura lo evaluó, desde abajo hacia arriba, cada vez más cerca, miró la cámara y se frotó varias veces contra ella como el tiburón azul antes. La alarma de su tanque de oxígeno comenzó a pitar entonces, haciéndole saber que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo para permanecer bajo el agua, incluso ese casi inaudible sonido pareció ser captado por el chico tiburón pues clavó sus ojos sobre el rostro de Sousuke y se elevó hasta su altura. Sousuke se obligó a permanecer quieto y no reaccionar por la casi inexistente distancia entre ellos. Aquella criatura llevó sus manos a la máscara de Sousuke, escrudiñó a través del cristal y el hombre sintió que lo estaba mirando a los ojos, contrario a todos sus intentos se sintió vulnerable...

Por un momento no era más que el toque fuerte de aquel ser sobre su máscara de oxígeno, entonces la comprensión llegó, Sousuke lo vio a través de los ojos rojizos del chico, la afilada pupila que se dilataba y contraía como señal de curiosidad mientras lo examinaba, la criatura descubrió que el verdadero rostro de Sousuke estaba detrás de ese obstáculo de plástico oscuro.

Y entonces, sintió cómo, con una fuerza firme y a la vez delicada, el chico mitad tiburón intentaba retirar su máscara, la parte de abajo se abrió y un montón de burbujas escaparon rápidamente, Sousuke sintió el agua salada en su paladar a medida que su máscara, aun parcialmente adherida a él, se iba llenando lentamente de agua mientras el oxígeno escapaba. Sorpresivamente también sintió cómo los dedos de la criatura se deslizaban debajo de la parte desprendida y tocaban su piel, el tacto era increíblemente humano y Sousuke sintió una oleada de contradicción en su pecho. El chico frente a él parecía maravillado, estaba descubriendo un rostro igual al suyo detrás de toda esa armadura falsa, detuvo su tacto para tocar los labios del hombre, las mejillas y sus ojos no perdían de vista los de Sousuke.

Entonces, en un gesto de sincera empatía, el chico mitad tiburón sonrió y Sousuke se horrorizó sin poder evitarlo, porque la boca de ese joven estaba repleta de puntiagudos dientes de tiburón. Su cuerpo reaccionó violentamente hacia atrás, dando patadas y haciendo que perdiera el oxigeno que estaba aguantando, de pronto había cientos y cientos de burbujas que apenas se podía ver algo. Sousuke escuchó la voz de su hermano llamándole alarmado y luego sintió cómo este lo ayudaba a emerger en la superficie, increíblemente se las arregló para no soltar la cámara durante el susto.

Solo cuando fue capaz de respirar el salado aire de la superficie el remordimiento se apoderó de él. Dada la naturaleza de aquel chico, era de esperarse que conservara una característica así de su homónimo animal, pero se había dejado llevar en ese momento, su rostro tan cercano y el tacto casi humano le hicieron olvidar el carácter sobrenatural del encuentro. Y como si el abrumador remordimiento no fuera suficiente se sobrecogió al ver un tenue rastro de sangre en el agua, primero pensó que había sido atacado y la adrenalina no le permitía reconocer el dolor, pero luego cuando estaban siendo asistidos para subir a la embarcación vio a su hermano extender el cañón del arpón vacío a Asahi y sintió su corazón pesado de dolor.

ꟷ ¿Le disparaste? ꟷ fue más un reclamo que una pregunta, su voz ronca por el agua salada lo hizo sonar más demandante de lo que pretendió.

ꟷ Tenía que alejarlo de ti.

ꟷ ¡Acabas de matar una sirena!

Vio que la mandíbula de su hermano se tensaba y su rostro se fruncía como si en ese momento fuese consciente de lo que había hecho.

ꟷ No… no creo que lo haya matado, le disparé en la cola y huyó ꟷ respondió, aunque tartamudeaba y no estaba completamente seguro.

ꟷ ¡No debiste meterte! ¡Él solo... tenía curiosidad!

ꟷ ¡Hey! ¡Esa cosa pudo haberte matado! ¡Debes ser agradecido! ꟷ De pronto Asahi también había empezado a gritar.

ꟷ ¡Nunca vamos a tener una oportunidad como esa jamás! ¡Ahora él seguramente evite a las personas!

ꟷ Chicos, basta. Salvamos el vídeo, conseguiremos una fortuna ꟷ Kisumi había tomado la cámara de las manos de Sousuke en ese momento como si tuviera miedo de que el ambiente eufórico fuesen a ocasionar una desgracia con la filmación.

ꟷ Ese no es el problema… ꟷ Sousuke gruñó y se dejó caer en la esquina de la embarcación. Los demás lo dejaron en paz puesto que parecía querer golpear a alguien en ese momento. Todo fue tan rápido, tan irreal, sentía tanto frío y vacío en el pecho como si hubiera perdido a alguien importante. Se agarró la cabeza intentando aplacar la ansiedad que sentía, pero las imágenes de aquel chico bombardeaban su mente, la dulce inocencia que vio en esos ojos llenos de curiosidad, todo había sido destruido en una fracción de segundo solo porque no pudo prever lo obvio. Ahora solo esperaba que el arpón no hubiera infligido una herida letal en aquella criatura y que algún día tuviera la oportunidad de encontrarlo otra vez y pedir disculpas… aunque dada la extensión del océano y que había sido herido probablemente eso nunca pasaría.

Al menos tenía que protegerlo y evitar que la grabación se difundiera. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esta es mi primera historia para el fandom de Free! y el SouRin, hacía tiempo que quería escribir algo para ellos porque siento que nunca tengo suficiente, así que espero que este sea el preámbulo de una gran historia ¡Esperen más de esta temática! porque es mi favorita y tengo algunas ideas en mente <3
> 
> PD: Por si alguien se pregunta qué será de mis historias de YOI, solo quiero avisar que aún trabajo en ellas así que no las den por perdidas aún (?) 
> 
> ¡Gracias!


End file.
